fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Just One of the Guys
Just One of the Guys is episode eighteen of the first season of Full House. It originally aired on March 4, 1988. Summary Steve, the 17-year-old cousin of D.J., Stephanie and Michelle is coming from Baltimore to visit the family. Having grown up idolizing Steve, in spite of his former nerdy nature, D.J. gets quite a shock when she sees that Steve has changed quite a lot since she last saw him, with no more zits, glasses or braces; instead, he now has clear skin, the braces are off and the glasses have been replaced with contacts. Steve also prefers to hang out with the guys in the household rather than the girls, which results in D.J. feeling disappointed. And that may cause her to resort to drastic measures so that she will not be left out. After an unsuccessful game of touch football, Danny explains that Steve is becoming a young man, and to make matters worse, Steve's dad is moving out, so he needs his uncle more than ever. D.J. still does not understand that, so Steve comforts her and has a talk with her in her room, where she finally understands what is going on. After the chat, she decides to have him repeat the greeting from earlier and then promises to take her ice-skating. They hug (and the scene freezes as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Guest star Cousin Steve is played by , Candace Cameron's brother, who was at the time (and still probably best known for) playing Mike Seaver on . Quotes Stephanie: Da da da dah! Da da da dah! (she walks through the door) Hey Steve, 'da da da dah' means get in here! he does (see infobox photo). Steve: Sorry, that was my first 'da da da dah'. Greetings from Baltimore! D.J.: Steve?! Steve: D.J.! How you doing, sport? D.J.: Hi Steve! What happened to your glasses? Steve: Oh, I got contacts. D.J.: Your braces? Steve: I got them off. D.J.: Your face full of zits? Steve: They cleared up. Yeah, one night I went to bed looking like a nerd, and woke up looking like this. Isn't nature great? Kimmy: The best. Trivia *Starting with this episode and continuing to the end of season two, Full House aired at 8:30 p.m. ET (7:30 CT) *The phrase "Just One of the Guys" typically refers to a girl who always hangs out with a group of guys, and the guys consider her one of them and do not think of her as a girl; it is also the title of a 1985 comedy movie that was co-written by Full House creator and executive producer Jeff Franklin *One of four episodes directed by Lee Shallat Chemel, and one of two of those in which the last shot freezes (which often occurred on other sitcoms, such as sister show, Perfect Strangers) – the other being "The Seven-Month Itch (Part 1)" *'Goof': When Danny and Steve leave Michelle's room, they walk out of the door of where Jesse's room should be, and Michelle's decals (from the door) are on the door of Jesse's room as well Gallery picture-1.png|Steve arrives at the Tanner house picture-21.png|Steve and Kimmy picture-31.png|Joey, Jesse, and Danny greet Steve picture-p.png|Steve plays basketball with Danny, Jesse, and Joey picture-6u.png|D.J. with her ripped jeans on picture-8.png|D.J. expresses her feelings of rejection to Michelle picture-9.png|Kimmy slaps Steve's butt during a game of touch football picture-10l.png|D.J. tackles Steve during touch football picture-141.png|Danny tries to console D.J. picture-15i.png|Steve hugs D.J. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Gallery Category:Trivia Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Crying